


Heartburn

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit doesn't understand anything about the Light Sides, Deceit is partially cold-blooded, Deciet's a former Dark Side now, Fire, Gen, Patton catches on fire, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil likes to pick Deceit up, fire warning, he'll be fine don't worry about it, idioms, idioms effect the Sides it's canon, it's implied Virgil was a former Dark Side, it's not mentioned, semi-evil sneky boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Deceit sometimes wonders if the other Sides are always like this. The answer is usually yes.





	Heartburn

It's been about a week since Deceit's door appeared and the former Dark Side likes this version of the Mindscape better than the other.

Except for the unexpected surprises the other Sides have, which scare him half the time.

Deceit lies on the couch where the sun is warmest, closing his eyes in bliss. It's warmer in this version of the Mindscape.

Someone sits next to him. "Hello, Deceit!" Patton says happily. "Enjoying the sunlight?"

Deceit nods, opening his human eye to look at Patton. The paternal Side sips something from his thermos, humming quietly. Deceit smiles slightly then returns to sunning. It's quieter here.

"Patton! Virgil and I have a predicament!"

...Most of the time, at least. Deceit opens his eyes to look over at Roman. The creative Side gestures toward Virgil. "Virgil says idioms must not affect us anymore since Deceit can make them be the silly phrases they are!"

"I do what?" Deceit asks, confused.

Virgil waves at him. "You make idioms harmless phrases again. Like how Roman can get bruised when Thomas's ego gets beaten. You'll make that not happen."

Deceit scoffs. "That's a lie." The one truth he can say outside his room: pointing out lies. He shakes his head. "I don't get affected by them too."

"Ha!" Roman says triumphantly, looking at Virgil. "I was right!"

"You were this time," Virgil says. "I'll beat you eventually."

Deceit rolls his eyes and settles back down. Honestly, they have so much in common it's a surprise they still argue.

"Ow," Patton says. "Owww..."

Deceit looks at Patton. "Hm?"

"Owww..." Patton winces. "That really hurts..."

"What-?" Before Deceit can finish asking his question, Patton bursts into flames. Deceit yelps and slips off the couch in surprise. "What!?"

"Ow," Patton says simply. He takes a sip from his thermos. "That really hurt."

"You're on fire!" Deceit exclaims.

"Patton just catches on fire sometimes," Virgil says. "It happens. Don't worry about it, he'll be fine."

"Ha!" Roman says again. "Proof!"

"Heartburn's not technically an idiom," Virgil points out.

Logan walks down the stairs. "Hello." He notices that Patton's on fire. "Ah. Heartburn again?"

"Yep!" Patton replies. He takes another sip from his thermos. "I'll be fine."

Deceit sits up and gestures at Patton. "So this just happens!?" Deceit asks loudly.

"I'll be fine," Patton says. "It's the catching fire that hurts, not the fire itself."

Silence. Deceit throws his hands into the air. "And you just let it happen!?"

"It's not like we can stop it," Logan replies. "Has it passed, Patton?"

"Yeah," Patton answers. "Now we just have to wait for the flames to die," he tells Deceit.

Deceit stares at him and then at Virgil. Virgil shrugs. "You get used to it."

"I understand this place," Deceit mutters.

"Get back on the couch, E- Deceit," Virgil says. "Go back to sunbathing."

Deceit mumbles then returns to his spot. The other Sides go back to what they were doing.

It's hard to sunbathe and there's a bigger heat source right at his feet. Deceit props himself up on his elbows, staring at Patton. Patton takes another sip from his thermos then notices Deceit is staring at him. "Yes?"

"Um..." Deceit abandons his original question and asks a different one. "Are you okay?"

"This is fine," Patton and Virgil say at the same time, with similar smiles.

"Wasn't that a meme?" Deceit asks.

Virgil gasps. "I'm so proud. You recognize memes."

"Shoot." Deceit settles back down before propping himself back up to look at Patton.

The other Side, who's still on fire, notices. "Yes, Deceit? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Deceit answers, lying back down.

"Alright!" Patton takes another sip from his thermos. Deceit glances at Patton again. Patton sighs. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Well, uh..." Deceit trails off.

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Deceit, just get it over with." He goes over and picks the other Side up. He sits him on Patton's right. "Better?"

"I..." Deceit trails off and nods. He looks at Patton then back at Virgil.

Virgil pushes Deceit into Patton. "Just ask." 

"Ask? Ask me what?" Patton says. 

"Dee's partially cold-blooded," Virgil replies. "He's attracted to heat. Usually he basks in the sun, but you're warmer."

"Oh! Do you want to cuddle?" Patton asks Deceit.

Deceit pauses before nodding hesitantly. Patton then hugs him tight. Deceit practically melts in his arms. Virgil smirks. "Knew it."

"I don't have blackmail on you," Deceit says. "And I'm afraid to use it."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe," Deceit says with a smile. "Do you want to risk it?"

"Ooh, he has dirt on you?" Roman says. "Magnificent!"

"I hate you, Dee," Virgil mutters.

"Yes you do," Deceit answers.

Eventually, Patton goes out and Deceit sits up. "Are you going to your room?" Patton asks.

"No," Deceit answers. He stands but pauses before he goes up the stairs. He turns around. "Are there any more idioms that you'll explain before they scare me?"

"Not that I can think of right now," Virgil says. Deceit nods and starts up the stairs. "Well," Virgil amends, "there is one."

"What?"

"Sometimes Logan explodes."

Deceit freezes at the top of the stairs and whirls around to face Virgil, who has taken his spot next to Patton. "He WHAT!?"

"Sometimes Logan explodes," Virgil repeats, trying not to smile. Next to him, Patton is doing the same. "You know, mind blown. It's like something right out of a cartoon."

"Falsehood," Logan says from the kitchen. "It is much more like a video game."

Deceit enters his room and yells, "I will never understand this place!" He slams his yellow door shut.

The Sides at the bottom of the stairs burst into laughter.


End file.
